


deuce-ace

by kittysour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, F/M, M/M, Multi, violence is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one knows how it all began only that it did. the stories twist and rumours start but never finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deuce-ace

no one knows how it all began only that it did. the stories twist and rumours start but never finish. some say there's five of them, some say there's a girl in the midst, some say they could be ghosts if only for the fact no one could identify them in a line up.

lydia likes her nails sharp just like her tongue. there's not many people who don't cower before the girl and that's always as it has been, and always will be.

stiles is the loud one, sarcastic with more brains in his little finger than most people have in their tiny little heads.

peter is the elder. not so much the leader as a guide for the younger two to learn from. the twinkle in his eye has got him out of much more than he would ever admit.

they do everything, work and lives tangled in a thorny rope dragging them closer together. stiles know's he can count on lydia to watch his back, and that peter will pick him up if he ever falls down. stiles know that they are there for each other, building each other up and feeding that inner hunger they all share.

peter watches the pair work. lydia in her stilettos and stiles in a sharp suit that peter had to promise to help take off when the job was done. stiles had smiled then offered up his hand, the hissed "deal" was pressed against peters mouth before his face was pushed away.

they know how to work together, to do it quick and be gone before the screaming howl has stopped the foundations of the building shaking. 

the hit is old, someone peter knows only slightly so it is his turn to take a back seat, watch as the two cover the room. lydia smiles brightly and stiles tells jokes as they stay just long enough to be seen but not remembered.

the guy leaves after an hour, moving to one of the side exits and its stiles who approaches first. lydia catches peters eyes and mirrors his nod of head before she moves to the door, fingers already releasing the catch before she is outside with a glimpse of the vision before her.

stiles doesn't acknowledge her at first, his eyes stuck on the guy gasping on the floor. stiles hands clench into fists and lydia has to stop herself from rushing forward and kissing the blood from his knuckles. the man on the floor whimpers and swears and stiles seems to drink it all in. body swaying as he chuckles before sending a harsh kick against the man's ribs. 

the lighting isn't as bright out here so lydia moves closer to get a good look of it all. she catches the glint in stiles eyes, the murderous tint that makes her want to pull him back and devour him herself. lydia knows that peter will be coming outside soon enough but she wants them both now. 

the sound of the man's last breath sounds out as lydia watches stiles turn back to her. there's blood on his shoes, splattered on his dress pants and lydia will never turn him away like this. her back hits the wall behind her harshly, pulling a gasp from her chest as she lets stiles pull her skirt higher up his legs

\-----

peter rounds the corner with a quick glance around before his eyes catch the two. lydia's back arches against the brick wall as her fingers cling to stiles back. peter tuts as he comes closer, enjoying the way stiles pulls back with a smirk.

"you couldn't wait until i got here?" peter watches lyda's mouth gasp open and stiles smirk as he drags her thigh higher on his waist. "you know the lady doesn't like to wait peter" with a shrug peter has to concede as he reaches up to drag his fingers through the girls golden locks.

stiles watches the kiss between the two as his hips continue to pump against cradle of lydia's own. nails dig into the fabric covering his shoulders and lydia whines against peters mouth. the man pulls back and then leans against the wall just inches away. lydia turns back to stiles with glazed eyes and a smirk "i think he wants a show" stiles smirk mirrors her own perfectly.

peter isn't sure who comes first but he crowds in close as soon as lydia's feet touch the floor. the kiss is messy and peter doesn't watch so much as feels stiles dropping to his knees. lydia kisses him through it and with a gasp peter has to cling to the wall as his world crashes apart and is brought back together by his two loves.

\---

the three are out of the city before the body is found and the sirens sing out.

\---


End file.
